challenge_to_shopfandomcom-20200214-history
Kane Sugar
Kane Sugar is mean if she gets mad,but she is usually nice. She is a part of The Sweet Objects and of course, Challenge To Shop. Challenge To Shop Episode 1 - The Meeting Kane Sugar told Fleur Flour to do an evil voice in the first part with her. Kane Sugar was picked to be in The Sweet Objects Team. Kane Sugar's team became up for elimination beacuse not enough people were smart for the quiz. Challenge To Shop Episode 2 - Mountain of Sadness At the elimination, Kane Sugar got 1 prize vote, that's 4th at the most prize votes, and she's not the only one with that number, also 1st is Cara Carrot Cake with 4 prize votes. Kane Sugar got 0 elimination votes, that's 4th at the most elimination votes, at 1st is Button Mushroom with 5 votes. At the challenge, Kane Sugar used Harvey Honeycomb's trampoline, and she even said thanks. (a++++ i guess) Challenge To Shop Episode 3 - Cook and Eat At the challenge, Kane Sugar lost the eating contest with Yolanda Yo-Yo. At the tiebreaker, Snow Crush laughed beacuse of Kane Sugar's mustache, she haves it beacuse of her food. Also her team loses and it's up for elimination. Challenge To Shop Episode 4 - Christmas Happiness At the elimination, Kane Sugar had 2 prize votes, that's 4th at the most prize vote, and that's the lesser and she's not the only one, 1st was B. Nana Split with 6 votes. Kane Sugar had 10 elimination votes, and that's enough to eliminate her. Kane Sugar was mad that she got eliminated with two idiots which is Button Mushroom and Harvey Honeycomb. At the ending, he said that Harvey Honeycomb is being stupid and he doesn't know what is inside his present. Challenge To Win Episode 11 - Late Christmas Kane Sugar appears briefly at the ending, insulting Harvey Honeycomb. She also appears with a Christmas hat on the thumbnail. Trivia *It is revealed that Kane Sugar can flip over to either her right or left side. *Kane Sugar is the only one to use profanity in CTS. *She mostly says that since she was voted off, she has become a monster. *She supports Keynesian economics. *Kane Sugar swore in episode 8 when she didn't rejoin the game, making her one of the only (if the only) to swear on CTS. *Kane Sugar has been in the top 2 for the rejoins in Episodes 8 and 16. *She rejoined the game in Episode 16 with 63 votes. *She is the only female to rejoin the game. *She is the highest ranking female contestant of CTS. *Roma Tomato was originally going to be the highest ranking female contestant but since Kane Sugar rejoined, she is the second highest ranking female contestant of CTS (making C.Salt the third highest ranking female contestant of CTS). *If she didn't rejoin, she would be the lowest ranking female contestant of CTS, but since she did, she's the highest ranking female contestant. She was the last female to be out. Category:Characters